


Winner Take All

by kryptamazon (thefutureisequalaf)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Sparring, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/kryptamazon
Summary: Lena assumed that sparring practice with Kara in the DEO's Kryptonite room would be easier than training with Agent Danvers. Now that her girlfriend is pinning her to the floor, however, Lena doesn't mind being proved wrong.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 272
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Winner Take All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> Dear flipflop_diva,
> 
> You _made my day_ when you posted your sign-up. My jaw dropped when I read the tags on your request! So many things I would absolutely love to write for Kara and Lena. I hope I you enjoy reading the result as much as I enjoyed creating it :)
> 
> My thanks to [IndathreneBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndathreneBlue) for beta-reading this story!

As Lena’s sweat-slick back slammed into the padded floor of the green-lit DEO training room for the third time in ten minutes, she wondered why she’d assumed that sparring with Kara would be less one-sided than her sessions with Alex. After all, her girlfriend fought hand-to-hand with aliens and augmented humans on a near-weekly basis. Nor was Lena unaware of how much muscle mass Kara concealed under all those cute shirts and blouses; since they’d started sleeping together, Lena had explored every millimeter of Supergirl’s physique in extensive, shamelessly self-indulgent detail. The training room’s faint Kryptonite radiation might be reducing Kara’s physical performance to human levels, but that left her at least as strong and as fast as her sister.

Even Kara’s intentions should have been readily inferable: it’d been at her insistence that Lena had agreed to daily self-defense training with Alex. Kara, Lena knew, still worried that sharing Supergirl had put her best friend, and now girlfriend, at even greater risk of harm. Lena still had flashbacks to that first training session, when Agent Danvers had slammed a fist into her eye and nearly broken her ribs.

“What the hell was that?” Lena had demanded, un-crumpling herself and getting to her feet. “You were just teaching me the stance!”

“And I told you to keep your fists up,” Alex had said without a trace of sympathy.

So that’s how it was going to be—but getting a black eye in her first five minutes? Seriously? “Must you hit so hard on day one? I’ve got to last an hour with you.”

Alex’s expression had been harsh to the point of anger as she replied, “If it someday keeps you alive for my sister, I’ll hit you even harder.” And she had.

No, Lena chided herself, as Kara pounced on her; her failing was that she still saw Kara as a dichotomy: either adorkable Kara Danvers or self-assured Supergirl, with no middle ground for the fierce-eyed woman in a light gray muscle tee and pastel blue leggings now kneeling on her thighs and pinning her forearms.

At least this time she wasn’t face-down on the mat with her arm twisted behind her back.

“You’re losing focus.” Looking up, Lena found more than a little of Agent Danvers in Kara’s blue-eyed glare. Apparently it ran in the family.

Earlier, when Alex had texted to say she wouldn’t be available for training, it’d been early-morning Kara, messy-haired and pulling on pawprint-patterned pajamas, who’d volunteered to take Alex’s place. Even then, if Kara had worn her Supergirl suit into the training room, Lena would’ve been prepared. But with pony-tailed Kara facing her, Lena Luthor, for all her intellect, had assumed her girlfriend would play nice.

“Lena?” Kara relaxed her hold and showed concern. “You alright?”

“Just…” Missing the fierce grip on her arms and the fiercer eyes staring down at her. “Internalizing some lessons,” Lena said.

Kara got to her feet and offered a hand. “Up you come. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Lena accepted the help up, set her hands on her hips, and sighed. “This is going to sound like the stupidest thing, but can you let your hair down? It’s just… hard for me to attack the Kara I know from Catco.”

“Oh.” Kara didn’t seem to find that stupid at all. “Yeah, for sure.” She had her hair tie off and around her wrist in moments. “Better?”

Looking at the cascade of blonde, Lena wondered if it would be an improvement, or merely a different kind of distraction. “I guess we’ll see.”

Kara showed a smirk. “I guess you don’t have trouble punching Alex?”

“Considering that she punched me in the face within minutes of starting, no, I don’t.”

Kara laughed, grinning fondly. “She does that to everyone. I hated her for almost a whole day after our first sparring session.” She set her stance. “Let’s see how you do now.”

Lena did her best, and this time her best was better. Not that she was giving her girlfriend an even fight, but at least she had something to show for five weeks of Alex’s tutelage. She even landed a hit on occasion.

When an exchange of blows ended with the two women taking a step back—rather than with Lena on the floor—Kara nodded approvingly. “Better,” she said, sounding appreciative and a bit relieved—while still keeping her guard up and her feet light, Lena noticed.

Lena did the same. “I think at first I was surprised that you came at me full-throttle. I was wrong to be, but I was. After that, I think a part of me didn’t want to hit you.”

“Well, I’m glad you want to now.” Without taking a breath, Kara lunged at her—and Lena realized immediately that her girlfriend had been holding back, too. _This_ was full-throttle, full Supergirl, and Kara landed four of her next five blows, sending Lena reeling.

“Get your balance,” Kara snapped. “Balls of your feet, now! Hands!” She launched a roundhouse kick at Lena’s skull.

Lena met the kick just barely in time—but Alex had trained her—forced her—to make the most of “just barely”. Lena counterattacked, and counter-counterattacked, giving ground as needed but knowing better than to let herself be cornered. It occurred to her that she was no longer terrible at this.

She shoved the thought out of her mind just as quickly as it had entered; mid-fight self-reflection was a sure path to losing. She just barely avoided a kick to the leg, and filed the success for future self-congratulation.

“I’m so glad to see you fight like this, Lena.” Kara, by contrast, had some practice in exchanging one-liners with real opponents. “You’ve got a ways to go before you can really take care of yourself”—she threw a punch which would’ve put down Godzilla, if it weren’t for the Kryptonite emitters—“but anyone who tries to mess with you…”—a kick Lena couldn’t quite avoid—“Balance! Drop back, set your—”

But after all the times Alex had sent her staggering, Lena knew her situation. She was already bracing herself and lunging in for two feints and a jab.

“Yeah!” Kara made the block look like child’s play. For an instant, it seemed like the hottest thing Lena had ever seen. “Freakin’ makin’ my day, Lena.” Then Kara swept a kick through her legs, and Lena’s back hit the mat again. Sweat stung in her eyes and made her bare skin stick uncomfortably to the rubber padding even as Alex’s training impelled her to lever herself up, or over, or do anything at all to not cede the fight to her opponent.

But five weeks with Alex had nothing on the Kryptonian physique. Green glow or not, Kara’s grip on her shoulders shoved Lena flat as if the Luthor wasn’t even trying to push back. Lena kept struggling, but all she could do was squirm; Kara had her wrists over her head and their legs locked together, and her hips were pressing down hard on Lena’s waist. God, she looked _satisfied_.

“Good.” Kara’s voice was husky and breathy. The recognition that she’d fought Supergirl to breathlessness—well, a de-powered Supergirl to near-breathlessness—would’ve pleased Lena, if she hadn’t been fully preoccupied with how hot Kara sounded and looked. Oh, _fuck_ , was she at her girlfriend’s mercy right now: overcome, pinned on her back, powerless in the grip of strong hands and legs as she stared up into beautiful Kryptonian eyes…

The corners of Kara’s lips tugged upwards. “I think I’m starting to like you like this.” Her thumbs brushed suggestively over the sensitive insides of her girlfriend’s wrists. “Maybe we’ll have a rematch in bed tonight…” She leaned lower. _“Winner take all.”_

Lena had scarcely begun to imagine it when there was a knock on the door. Her girlfriend’s lips darted down for a lightning-quick kiss, and then Kara was helping her to her feet as Agent Vasquez pushed open the training room door. “Supergirl? We may have a situation.”

“Coming.” Kara was already moving. “Lena, sorry to run out on you. I’ll call as soon as I’m free.”

“Yeah.” Lena swallowed. She knew that J’onn and Alex didn’t pull Kara away from her lightly. “Thanks.” She put on a smile, and felt it turn genuine: “Go save the world, Supergirl.”

Kara smiled wide. “Love you too, Lee.”

And just like that, Lena was alone with her thoughts. Thoughts of warm hands and muscular thighs and darkened blue eyes burning into hers…

Shit.

They’d talked about this, sort of: what to do if Supergirl duty called while they were in the midst of love-making. Truth be told, there hadn’t been much to say. Lena had recognized the risk well in advance of their first time, and accepted it as part of being her hero’s lover and partner. They’d agreed—not that there’d been anything to disagree about—that there would be no expectations about what Lena would or wouldn’t do in Kara’s absence. Whatever they’d been doing, if Lena wanted to finish alone something they’d started together, she could.

Lena went to where her things lay against the wall: water bottle, towel, pager. She used each one in turn, and shook her head at the pager. No companies even made pagers anymore, but non-DEO phones weren’t allowed in the building. As much as Kara, and, increasingly, Alex and J’onn, trusted her, no one was going to give Lena Luthor a sample of the DEO’s information security software—so they’d assigned her a lockbox just inside the door for her phone, and issued her a pager. At least it displayed the time.

She had plenty.

The walk to the DEO locker rooms wasn’t long, but it was long enough that Lena’s mind had time to drift back to her interrupted moment with Kara. Clearly her girlfriend had been as into pinning her as Lena was into being pinned. Lena’s body went into autopilot while her imagination spun fantasies around Kara “taking all”. She hardly saw the keypad on her locker, or the line of empty shower stalls, or her tank and sports bra as she tugged them over her head; all she saw was Kara holding her forcibly down on the bed—or the floor, why not—and making her come harder, better, faster, stronger, _more_ …

At the sight of the shower knob, Lena came abruptly back to the present. If she was done sparring early, then she was going to work early, and she ought to turn the water on full cold, put sex on the shelf until evening, and shift her mind into CEO mode.

Fuck it. She was a Luthor: she could take what she wanted.

Lena twisted the knob almost all the way around and stepped into the stream of steaming-hot water. A soft moan escaped her throat at the intensity of it: a column of heat, spraying onto her shoulders and breasts with the force of a physical push… it put her instantly in mind of Kara. Lena congratulated herself on making an excellent decision. She leaned her head back and turned around in the growing cloud of steam, luxuriating in the warm massage of the shower, and let her hands attend to those places which beckoned for attention. Her neck and collarbone—she teased Kara for liking them almost more than her breasts. Her shoulders and upper arms, caressing over skin and water, imagining that the hands were Kara’s instead of her own. Her breasts, her nipples, kneading and playing as Kara so loved to do. Onwards to her waist, her mons, her lips…

* * *

_“Kara…”_

Kara went rigid, no longer seeing the screen over Winn’s shoulder.

_“Oh… Kara, fuck…”_

Lena was moaning her name.

Alex was saying something to J’onn, but Kara couldn’t hear a word. Her ears had locked on to Lena’s voice, and with it came other sounds: shallow breathing, pounding heartbeat, falling water, and something else wet as well… Kara turned bright red. She could hear Lena’s fingers at work: every slick, squelching detail of her girlfriend circling her clit, thrusting and scissoring…

“Kara.”

_“Yes, just like that… pin me down… take me, please…”_

She could even hear the sounds change as Lena’s sex clenched and gripped at her sliding, curling—

“Kara!” Alex snapped her fingers in front of her sister’s face. “Still on this planet?”

“What?” Kara had to blink several times before her eyes would focus on Alex’s face. “Yes. Agreed,” she said, hoping that was what she ought to be saying. She hadn’t heard a word of the conversation for at least a minute.

_“Your strength—grab my shoulders… fuck, please, Kara… make me come…”_

Alex’s eyes narrowed at her in suspicion. “Then we’re all done here.”

“Yeah.” Kara did a double-take. “Wait, we are?”

_“Kara, oh god, please… make me—force me to come, Kara…”_

Alex sighed. “Like I just said, my team will watch this one for now.” She took hold of her sister’s shoulder and turned her in the direction of the locker rooms. “Stop pretending to be interested and go catch up with Lena.”

“R-Right. Lena, yeah—” And then Kara’s eyes flew wide open. Oh. _Oh._

_“Oh, Kara… K-Kara…”_

She had just enough time to think of a plan.

* * *

Lena’s whole body trembled as she drove herself towards the edge. “Kara! K—”

Powerful hands gripped her own and drew them away from her body. Lena cried out and shook as her orgasm hung in limbo, a hair’s breadth away and yet hopelessly out of reach. She gasped and whined, twitched and quivered, feeling startled and confused yet knowing exactly what’d happened. A warm body, lean and hard with otherworldly strength, pressed into her from behind. “Kara,” Lena whispered, as her favorite pair of hands embraced her.

“My, my,” Kara mused softly behind Lena’s ear. “I must admit I’m flattered. Lena Luthor, touching herself in the shower because of me? Makes a girl feel _very_ appreciated.” She moved one hand to sweep Lena’s dark wet hair over one pale shoulder, then held Lena closer, pressing her already-hardened nipples into her girlfriend’s upper back. “The thing is, I was very generous in offering to spar with you, and now you’re getting off without me?” Her hands began smoothing slowly up and down Lena’s arms and sides. “That won’t do, sweetheart.”

Despite the frustration of her almost-orgasm, Lena found herself relaxing into Kara’s warmth. It was so easy to let go: Kara’s soothing, full-hand strokes up and down her wet skin, the steam and sound of the shower… this was what she’d wanted, after all.

“I had thought,” Kara purred, “to make you wait until evening.” Lena was fairly sure that her girlfriend had formed no such plan, but she wasn’t about to complain. “After all, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I rewarded you for losing?” Kara pressed a kiss behind Lena’s ear. “But I realize that I’ve never been so… _forceful_ with you before.” One of her hands curled to graze blunt fingernails up the side of Lena’s thigh. “If feeling my strength on you, overpowering you and captivating you beneath me, turns you on so much that you just can’t help yourself, then surely it’s my duty as your girlfriend to finish what I started.”

“I-I see no flaws in that logic.” Lena sent her hands backwards to her lover’s powerful legs and glutes, hoping to encourage more of that kind of thinking.

“Nor do I.” Kara’s teeth dragged across Lena’s earlobe. “But what’s the right way to take care of you now, Lena? Do I make you behave…” Fingers caressed over Lena’s hip towards her inseam, hinting at more. “Or do I make you come?”

Now that she had her wits back together, Lena answered with conviction: “Both.”

Kara tried to chuckle wickedly, but a little bit of Danvers giggle slipped through. “I was hoping you’d say that.” She turned Lena around, taking hold of the shorter woman’s waist and the back of her head, and pulled their bodies flush together for a kiss even hotter than the shower.

Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth and let her longings rule, alternately clutching tight to Kryptonian muscle and relishing the feel of her girlfriend’s wet skin sliding under her hands. “Do you have any idea how hot that made me?”

Kara’s lips grinned against her own. “Which part?”

“The sparring.” Lena kissed at Kara’s mouth between sentences as if starving for the taste of it. “You pinning me down.”

“Yeah?” Kara’s voice was low, rough. Dangerous.

Lena couldn’t get enough, nor could her hands, nor could her hips, which rolled and ground unceasingly against Kara’s. “If Vasquez hadn’t interrupted,” she said, “I would’ve soaked through my tights.”

The Kryptonian made a noise that might’ve been _“Rao”_ , or might’ve simply been a primal growl. In the blink of an eye, Lena’s slippery back was pinned against the cool tile of the wall, directly below the showerhead. Hands like claws of hot iron held her shoulders utterly immobile. “Then it’s absolutely my duty to finish you.” Lena could only stare breathlessly into her lover’s blue eyes as Kara leaned in and put her forehead against her girlfriend’s. “And _you_ absolutely need to be taught a lesson. When you get that turned on, Lena Luthor… You. Tell. Me.” Somehow her hands pressed _even harder_ on Lena’s shoulders. “Don’t you dare move.” She stepped back and ducked through the shower’s inner curtain—and returned holding handcuffs.

Lena stared. Plain steel cuffs, not like the padded ones they’d been looking at online together. “Where…”

Kara smirked. “It’s the DEO, Lena. Hands over your head.”

Lena shivered as a steel band snicked closed around one of her wrists. It wasn’t uncomfortable—yet—but it wasn’t comfortable, either. It felt right, though: after all, Kara was teaching her a lesson. The thought made Lena shiver again, deeper and lovelier.

Kara lifted the handcuff chain over the showerhead before securing Lena’s other wrist. She trailed her hands down Lena’s arms, looking ever so pleased with herself, and nuzzled her nose around her girlfriend’s. “Perfect,” she murmured. “Spread your legs for me, Lena Luthor.”

When Lena obeyed, she discovered that the handcuffs drew her body taut; her feet were just barely flat on the shower floor. “Please don’t make me rip the nozzle off the wall.”

“You won’t.” Kara smiled, lifting Lena’s chin with a fingertip and bringing their lips together. “I’ll catch you.” She took Lena’s lower lip in her teeth and drew on it, letting it slowly slide out of her mouth. Her blue eyes remained locked with Lena’s as she sank slowly to her knees—and then they dropped to Lena’s core. “Oh, honey,” the blonde Kryptonian all but moaned, “you’re so turned on.”

Lena huffed. “Believe me, I know.”

Kara smiled up at her and ran hands up and down her legs. “Don’t worry, babe. I won’t tease you.” She leaned in, let out her tongue, and licked.

Sparks and waves of pleasure raced outwards through Lena’s whole body. When Kara licked again and swirled her tongue around her girlfriend’s clit, Lena swore she could feel it even in the fingertips of her cuffed hands. She’d been right on the edge before, so close that Kara pulling her hands away could just as easily have made her come as left her hanging, and now Kara was taking full advantage of her state. She fought to keep her eyes from rolling back; the sight of her Kryptonian lover, her eyelashes and her toes and her water-darkened blonde hair plastered over her broad shoulders, was too divine to look away from. Her face was achingly beautiful as she worked her tongue through Lena’s folds. “Kara…”

Supergirl met her eyes and winked. “Enjoying the view, sweetheart?”

Leave it to Kara to wink during oral—but Lena was too far gone in pleasure to tease her. “Immensely.” Christ, she was close already.

“Mine’s pretty great too. Especially when…” She sealed her mouth over Lena’s clit, sucked, and fluttered her tongue.

Lena gave up watching as her body tensed in anticipation. Her hips ground against Kara’s mouth, and Kara gripped Lena’s glutes and held her right where she wanted to be.

“Come for me, Lena.”

In another moment, Lena did just that, spine arching away from the wall and toes curling against the wet floor of the shower. One of her feet slipped as her body pulsed with pleasure, but Kara’s hands were ready, and she held Lena’s hips right where they needed to be until the brunette found her footing.

“Don’t you stop,” Lena found herself muttering, “don’t you dare stop.” Because nice though that orgasm had been, it hadn’t even begun to relieve the need between her legs. “Don’t you fucking dare stop, Kara.”

Kara chuckled against her labia and aimed a pleased grin up at her girlfriend. “Have I said how much I love it when you get demanding?

Lena clenched her fists and rattled her handcuffs against the shower head. “Have I said how much I don’t want you to stop?”

“You’re my favorite, Lena.”

Kara giggled again before suckling at Lena’s clit. Lena let her head hang back in bliss and relief—and felt a finger slide between her labia and Kara’s chin. “Oh fuck yes,” she moaned.

“Leeenaaa.” Kara was pure teasing mischief. “What would people say if they heard the CEO of L-Corp using language like that?”

“If they knew what I know about you and your fingers,” Lena growled, “they’d say ‘For god’s sake get inside me and make me come _hard’_.”

Kara’s eyes shone with love and happiness. “Yes, ma’am.”

“ _Today_ , Kara.” Lena knew she was laying it on a little heavy, but Kara clearly liked it—and frankly, if Kara had been as worked up as she was right now…

Two fingers pressed into Lena, stretching her tight muscles, and she could feel a third waiting in the wings. “Oh… Kara, oh, yes, please…”

“There we go,” Kara purred. “Now we’ve found your manners.”

“Yeah, just get knuckle deep and I turn into Miss Congeniality.”

“I love you so freaking much.” Kara scissored those fingers, buried her mouth in Lena’s sex, and set about proving it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Do please leave a comment and let me know :)


End file.
